Recuperação
by hita
Summary: Soul fica de recuperação e Maka vai ajudá-lo. O que eles pensam enquanto sozinhos? SoulxMaka – uma fic que pode servir como uma leve introdução ao mundo de Soul Eater.


Disclaimer: Soul Eater não me pertence. Mas eu bem que queria ele só pra mim...*baba*

Legenda:

xxxxXXXX: qualquer coisa que a narradora esteja dizendo.

**xxxxXXXX**: qualquer coisa que não seja a narradora dizendo.

---

Um dia claro, de sol, com vários alunos "felizes" fazendo prova trimestral na escola feliz do Shinigami-sama, o Shibusen.

A tenção de fazer prova em um dia de sol já é muita, mas fazer prova com um professor que parece um zumbi e um professor que É um zumbi te olhando...

Acabam as provas e, finalmente, LIBERDADE!

São as férias de verão aí gente!!!

**-FÉRIAS DE VERÃO!!!!!!! YAHOOOHOOO!!!!!!!!!!** – diz um amalucado e hiper-ativo garoto de cabelo azul. Aliás, o nome dele é Black*Star.

1º dia de férias. Um dia pra dormir muito bem, numa cama confortável. Acordar às 2 da tarde do dia seguinte e, a partir daí, depois de descansar para o inicio das férias, farrear até não poder mais.

Mas não.

O Soul fica de recuperação. Quem mandou dormir na prova? Enquanto todos brincam e se divertem, ele vai pra escola fazer prova - de novo - sob a humilhação de não ter passado.

Não que eles fossem brincar muito durante as férias. Com o Kishin a solta e mais um monte de insanidade por aí, teriam é que trabalhar. Mas a ilusão de férias perdidas para provas é mais forte. Não que seja uma ilusão.

O Death the Kid, filho do Shinigami-sama (como vocês leram no 1º parágrafo, a escola era dele), tinha que trabalhar por aí com suas pistolas, Liz e Patty, para proteger o mundo da devastação. E, talvez, para unir as pessoas de nossa nação. (oi quê?). Pode até parecer que ele era um maluco que dava nome para as coisas, mas não.

No Shibusen existem dois tipos de alunos, aqueles que usam armas (Mestre), e aqueles que são armas (Arma). Os mestres utilizam aqueles que se transformam em armas, para ir por aí catando almas de gente má. Então cada um no Shibusen tem, pelo menos, um parceiro (a) que é a outra coisa. Basicamente é isso.

Enfim, as parceiras do Kid são Liz e Patty Thompsom. Por ser filho do Shinigami-sama o Kid tem muito trabalho pra fazer e leva suas armas para isso. As férias seriam usadas em prol do mundo. (pois o Shinigami-Sama só dá trabalho importante pro filho ¬¬ a não ser que este encontre um que queira fazer por vontade própria)

Já o Black*Star, que é o cara grita, é um aspirante a Narut... herm.. cof cof cof... é um ninja hiper-ativo que tem por ambição se tornar melhor que Deus. Por isso não pode ficar perdendo tempo. Taí um cara que vai perder as férias inteiras treinando. Tem cada maluco por aí... mas é melhor eu não me intrometer na vida dos outros (hohoho). Ah! Sim, como os parceiros trabalham juntos eles precisam estar em níveis parecidos para que suas almas entrem em ressonância para a parceria funcionar.

Então, a Tsubaki (a parceira de Black*Star, como se pode facilmente deduzir) vai com ele para as montanhas treinar. Coitadinha dela, ir para as montanhas e ficar um mês inteirinho só na presença do ninja hiper-ativo. Precisa ter nervos de aço e uma paciência de Jó pra isso (além de um tapa-ouvido +7). A não ser que eles se escondam no matinho e... bem, é melhor parar por aqui.

Mas a Maka, a parceira do Soul, decidiu ficar com ele para ajudá-lo com os estudos. Ela era uma das melhores alunas da escola, e A melhor da série. E vivia competindo com um tal de Ox, O melhor da série. Competição extravagante e desnecessária, ao meu ver, mas eles se divertem (acho...).

Por morarem juntos Maka e Soul tinham um pouco de privacidade para estudar. Digo um pouco por que todos consideram aquele apê a casa da mãe Joana, pois é sempre lá que acabam indo. Felizmente, também, a Blair, a gata mágica-falante-que-se-transforma-em-gente-e-é-pseudo-aspirante-a-bruxa deles tinha ido a algum lugar e a casa estava vazia no momento. Repito: no momento.

Os dois se sentam à mesa para estudar. Um na frente do outro. Aparece um silêncio constrangedor no ar. Gostaria de saber por quê o silêncio. Queria ter o poder de olhar dentro da mente desses dois... ?! Peraí! Eu TENHO esse poder! Que legal! =D

Soul's mind mode [on]

**Por que eu fui ficar de recuperação?! Eu podia ter ficado acordado na prova anterior... mas **_**ela**_** tinha que insistir em me ajudar? Sua alma é tão boa que seria impossível ela ver qualquer um em uma situação assim. É. Ela teria feito isso, insistido para ajudar a estudar, com qualquer pessoa. Não foi por mim. Foi seu lindo desejo de ajudar a todos. Como fico bravo por isso. Ela faria o mesmo se fosse o Black*Star ou o Kid. Seu coração é tão generoso e eu sou tão egoísta por querê-lo só para mim!**

**Por que? Seus olhos verdes são tão profundos, cálidos. Têm o condão de me acalmar instantaneamente. Quero protegê-la.**

Soul's mind mode [off]

Maka's mind mode [on]

**Eu já sabia que os outros estariam ocupados no verão. Então pensei que poderíamos caminhar sozinhos a beira do lago. Pena que ficou de recuperação e tem que ficar aqui dentro de casa estudando. Ele não gosta de estudar. Mas fico feliz em poder ajudá-lo em alguma coisa. Quem sempre me ajuda é ele. Sempre me protege, mesmo quando não está transformado. Tenho que ajudá-lo de algum modo! Tenho que mostrar para ele o quão importante é para mim. Mas não consigo! Ele sempre me supera! Quero retribuir o que ele faz por mim. Aquela cicatriz é a prova de que eu não consigo protegê-lo. Como pude deixá-lo quase morrer? Não conseguiria viver sem ele. Sem sua alma forte e acolhedora. Sem seus olhos vermelhos. Sem seus cabelos brancos. Sem seu sorriso torto. Sem metade de minha alma.**

Maka's mind mode [off]

Os momentos vinham e iam embora. Ambos profundamente entretidos com seus pensamentos nem notaram o passar do tempo. Só reparavam e respeitavam o silêncio que se estendia.

Soul's mind mode [on]

**Não era para ela me ajudar? Essa matéria é incompreensível! Claro que talvez fizesse sentido se eu tivesse prestado atenção às aulas, mas mesmo assim. Era para ela vir por trás de mim e pôr sua mão no meu ombro esquerdo, enquanto sussurrava as respostas no meu ouvido, por sobre meu ombro direito. Quase me abraçando com seus braços finos. Eu olharia para ela e nossos lábios se encostariam sem querer e... mas... Ela não sente nada por mim. Sou só um objeto. Uma arma para seu uso. Uma foice.**

**Não! Não posso pensar isso!**

**Ela não é assim. Sua alma quente nunca pensaria isso. Como pude julgá-la!**

**Como eu a amo, com suas pequenas manias e trejeitos. Seu jeito de me manipular é firme e calculado. Para que eu não me machuque e haja um maior proveito do meu comprimento para uma grande eficácia do golpe. Mesmo com coisas cotidianas, como cozinhar, ela faz com atenção, com a alma. Quando como a comida que ela faz é como se eu sentisse sua alma.**

Soul's mind mode [off]

Maka's mind mode [on]

**Ele deveria ter vindo me perguntar sobre alguma questão. Deveria ter tocado minhas mãos com as suas, me olhado nos olhos e perguntado algo bobo com sua voz melodiosa e grave. Eu sei que ele não prestou atenção nas aulas. Deve estar com duvidas, mas como posso ajudar se não me pergunta? Quero sentir suas mãos firmes sobre as minhas. Sobre meu rosto. Sobre meu corpo. Mas não. Ele deve me considerar só uma tábua de passar roupa que sabe estudar.**

**Mas ele não é assim. Ele me protege. "Não importa minha aparência, só minha alma." Não é isso Soul? Quanto tempo faz que não te ouço tocar? Sua musica é tão bela. A musica que sua alma toca acalma até o sangue negro. Você toca com dedicação e amor, com uma lembrança de algo passado com a intuição de algo novo. Toca com a alma. E sua musica toca minha alma. Sempre.**

Maka's mind mode [off]

Como já disse, muito tempo se passa. Tanto tempo que não tenho como dizer tudo o que eles pensaram ou do outro, o pensamento é meio rápido demais para isso. Só posso dizer que a tenção entre eles, um pelo outro, atingiu um estado crítico.

Uma porta que se abre dentro dos corações dos dois. Inconscientemente as almas se interligam.

*SOUL RESSONANCE*

Soul's mind mode [on]

Maka's mind mode [on]

**-queria segurar sua mão**

**-queria que segurasse minha mão**

**-dançar com você**

**-mexer em seus cabelos**

**-cair em seus olhos**

**-me embalar em sua voz**

**-cantar para você**

**-sentir a chuva ao seu lado**

**-lutar ao seu lado**

**...**

**...**

**- Maka? O que faz aqui?**

**- Soul? Acho que entramos em soul ressonance enquanto estudávamos.**

**- Ah. Faz sentido. Mas só entro nesta sala quando estamos em perigo. Tento ao máximo não abrir aquela porta, para que o sangue negro e a insanidade não entrem em mim. Porém ela me deixa mais forte e isso sempre é uma tentação. E só aqui tem um piano.**

**- Sim. Eu sei. Mas soul, também sei que tenho o poder de reprimir a influência da insanidade e nós ficaremos fortes juntos. E sempre ouço a musica da sua alma quando estou com medo e isso me orienta até a luz de novo. Sua alma não precisa de um piano, só sua consciência.**

**- Entendo. Mas como sairemos daqui?**

**- Por que quer sair?**

**- Sinto que a insanidade já está tentando entrar e o demônio vermelho está ali me observando.**

**- Então sairemos juntos. Pela porta.**

Soul's mind mode [off]

Maka's mind mode [off]

Ao abrirem os olhos os orbes vermelhos fitaram os verdes. Descobrem que desmaiaram e que ficaram desacordados sobre a mesa. Perceberam que estavam de mãos dadas, mas não fizeram nada quanto a isso. Esse simples gesto não feito, de não tirar as mãos, teve um grande significado para ambos.

fim

---

Oi! Essa é minha primeira fic de Soul Eater, espero que tenham gostado.

O final fica a cargo de quem lê.


End file.
